


For a Divine and Lordly Manor

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Chocolate Box Treat, Desperation, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: With their father's manor restored and Will now sharing his home with him, Robin decides to take his omega younger brother as his mate.





	For a Divine and Lordly Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tongue_spike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongue_spike/gifts).



His father’s manor had finally been restored. Not to glory, not necessarily. Robin had lost his taste for anything opulent, and he thought himself better for it. But it was a home again, _his_ home, a refuge and a solace, and he hoped that it would be so to Will as well. Especially now, given their union.

“We should celebrate,” he told Will, as they curled up together in front of the roaring fire in the great chamber.

Will looked at him from where he was tucked between Robin’s arms, a fond type of sarcasm glinting in his eyes. “Oh yes, my liege?” There was clear amusement in his voice. “Tell me your greatest wish. My heart is in sheer _torment_ at the notion that it should go unfulfilled.”

Robin chuckled at his cheek, and before responding, he adjusted the fur over Will’s shoulders, making sure it was wrapped securely around him. Will had only recently recovered from his brutal injuries that the sheriff and the raid on Nottingham Castle had left him with, and Robin was determined to do all within his power to prevent his health from being endangered again.

With careful, gentle movements that always brought Will to scoff but that Robin thought he deserved nothing less than, he laid a hand on Will’s cheek, gently stroking the skin with his thumb. As an Omega, Will would never have any trace of a beard, and now, Robin took a moment to caress the smooth, soft flesh.

“Winter is nearly over. Spring is almost here,” he told Will. “Your heat will be arriving soon. And Will, I would be honored if you’d allow me to be the Alpha who lies with you.”

Will broke gazes with him then, not just shifting his eyes but his entire body, moving away from Robin and ending their warm embrace.

He didn’t look at Robin when he spoke. “I’m not certain that’s wise.”

Robin frowned at him. “Why shouldn’t it be? We have our home again—you have the home that has rightfully been yours all along. And your wounds are healed at long last. What could give us more cause to finally mate?”

Will glanced at him quickly, but Robin was unable to read his expression before he went back to staring into the fire. He didn’t respond.

A horrid suspicion took hold of Robin’s mind, and his chest tightened with worry. “Will.” He put a hand on Will’s shoulder, hoping it would bring Will to meet eyes with him. When it didn’t, he still continued. “Will, did the Alphas you were with before treat you cruelly?”

Several heartbeats passed before Will replied.

“There were no other Alphas,” he told Robin, reluctance clear in his tone. “I’ve never been with an Alpha before. Or anyone else.”

Robin reeled in surprise. “But your heats!” he protested. “They’ve been coming every season. Have you truly gone without an Alpha throughout each one?”

He found himself horrified at the prospect; it was brutal suffering for an Omega to go through a heat without an Alpha to provide relief to them.

Will shook his head, weariness apparent. “No. I had my first heat at sixteen.” A half-proud, half-sardonic smile tugged at his lips. “I was already an outlaw then, and I’ve never been anything but an outlaw since. If I was going to be on the run, I couldn’t have a heat slowing me down. I’d heard some old wives’ tales about herbs to use to keep a heat at bay, and I was able to find them and use them. For the past two years, I haven’t endured a heat.”  

“Two years?” Robin repeated, stricken. It was a danger to Omegas, he knew, to have to go more than two heats in succession without an Alpha to properly care for them. He didn’t know what it meant that Will had skipped eight— _eight!_ —heats, one after the other, and had therefore never received any proper attention from an Alpha.

He gathered Will into his arms again as new worry twisted his heart. “You must go through your heat this spring. I was fretful of your health before but now even moreso. You musn’t endanger yourself any further. I almost lost you without ever knowing you. I couldn’t bear to lose you now.” Robin gazed upon him, reaching out a hand to thread through his hair. “Please, Will.”

There was a long pause, but then Will nodded. “All right. I’ll be yours, Robin. I’ll let you take me as your mate.”

Happiness and satisfaction swelled within Robin. “I will attend to you with the utmost care,” he assured him, kissing Will’s cheek and then leaning down to kiss Will’s neck as he let out a soft sigh. “I promise it.”

* * *

It was several nights later that Robin awoke, stirred by the strong, sweet scent of an omega in heat.

“ _Robin,_ ” Will gasped out, writhing in bed beside him. “Robin, I _need_ . . .”

Instantly, Robin pushed any dregs of sleep from his mind, his alpha instincts taking over and urging him to attend to the omega in heat.

“It’s all right,” he said, instantly reaching for Will to comfort him, to show him that he wasn’t going to leave him to suffer. “I’m here, Will. I’m here to take care of you.”

Will just threw back his head with a loud, desperate moan, and Robin wrapped an arm around his waist, whispering to him soothingly. With his other hand, he pushed up the soft fabric of Will’s nightshirt and then dipped his fingers into Will’s hole to check for certain if he was ready. His fingers came away soaked with omega slick, a sure sign that Will was more than prepared.

Will was still squirming with desire, and Robin rushed to console him.

“You’re not alone, not this time,” he murmured to him, stroking his hair and kissing his fevered brow. “I’ll see to you, Will. Don’t you doubt me.”

Intent on making good on his promise, he threw back the blankets and proceeded to strip every garment of clothing from his body, ridding himself of anything that might interfere. Then, once he was completely nude, he draped himself over Will, running a hand along his face, stroking his cheek.

“You look gorgeous like this,” he whispered to him, gently kissing his ear as he spoke softly into it. And it was the truth. Robin couldn’t remember a more beautiful picture than his younger brother, utterly wanton and desperate for him, dripping slick in anticipation of their union. Just seeing it had his cock hard and aching, ready to be put to use to sate the omega before him. And it was made all the sweeter to know that Will had gone from once doubting him to now begging for his touch. Robin couldn’t help but relish in the sight of Will so utterly dependent on him, panting and whimpering and desiring nothing more than to be his mate.

Giving Will one final kiss, Robin took one last look to seal the image of Will’s shameless, uninhibited desire in his mind, and then he began to give Will the attention he deserved.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered to him. “I’ll take care of you, you’ll see.”

Grasping Will’s slim hips with both hands, Robin maneuvered him to be on all fours. Rather than waste time ripping the nightshirt off of him, he let it remain, instead drawing up the fabric again to hang around Will’s waist.

Knowing his duty as Will’s alpha, he didn’t delay their mating any longer.

“Prepare yourself for me,” he warned him, stroking Will’s side lovingly, and then, angling his cock, he drove it directly inside his younger brother.

Will let out a sharp cry as he was breached, his body jerking at the pain of it. Robin didn’t hesitate to comfort him, but at the same time, didn’t stay his next thrust.

“Be calm,” he hushed him, gripping his waist firmly in one hand and trailing his fingers down Will’s back with the other. “This is what you need, Will. I won’t have you going without it any longer.”

He drove his cock into Will several times over, spearing in as deep as he could go. Finding an angle that brought Will to twist and moan uncontrollably, he made sure to hit the same spot several times over, wanting to bring his brother as much pleasure as he could, wanting him think back on their mating as satisfying and enjoyable, not violent or painful. While he did his best to refrain from causing Will unnecessary harm, but he couldn’t keep the pace as slow and tender as he would have liked, not when Will’s health hung on the balance of a fulfilling heat. He had to keep the speed if he wanted to raise his knot.

Will moaned at Robin’s unending assault, no doubt feeling the burn and ache as Robin’s cock stretched his hole, plunging in further and further each time. “Robin! Robin, _please_ . . .”

Robin had no doubt of Will’s discomfort; he was a substantial man in terms of length and difficult for anyone to take. A virgin like Will would be struggling incessantly to cope with the pressure of his large cock pushing deeper and deeper inside him. Still, he didn’t slow down, not even when Will hit his climax only moments later, instead increasing his pace to move as fast as he could. He wanted to get Will on his knot as soon as he was able.

“Easy, brother,” he soothed him. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Whatever response Will had was cut off by a fresh moan as Robin redoubled his efforts to raise his knot, pounding into Will with abandon, waiting for his knot to take. Will couldn’t do much but squirm and moan, needing the relief Robin’s cock gave to him but barely able to handle the strain of actually taking it.

At long last, Robin felt his cock catch when he went to withdraw from Will, and victory surged through him as he realized his knot was swelling. Knowing there could be no time to waste, he plunged into Will as deep as he could, completely sheathing himself inside Will, the knot sealing them together as it widened within him.

Will cried out as he was stretched beyond what he’d ever felt before, and Robin took the moment to run his hands through his hair, trying to relax him.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, kissing his neck. “I’m so proud of you, Will.”

Panting for breath, several moments passed before Will could form a response. “Robin,” he managed to gasp out. “You’re too big for me. You need to—” he broke off, letting out a cry of surprise as Robin’s knot noticeably swelled inside of him. “ _Oh!_ ”

“You must relax,” Robin told him as he felt his knot grow again. He nuzzled his face against Will’s neck, trying ease his tension. “I know you can take this, Will. I know you can do it.”

Will let out a pained groan as the knot pulsed larger. “It’s too much for me!”

“You’ll be all right,” Robin soothed him, running a hand down the side of his hip. “You’ve got to trust me.”

The knot increased even further, and Will began trembling with the sear of being gradually but mercilessly split apart. “How much longer, Robin?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Robin said honestly, continuing to stroke his side. “No more than it has to be, I promise.”

As the knot widened even more, forcing Will’s body to yield to accommodate its ever-expanding girth, Will began clawing at the mattress, desperate for relief. “I can’t take any more!”

“Hush,” Robin told him gently, trying all that he could to comfort him and rubbing his shoulders soothingly, but his efforts proved useless as Will continued to struggle. Worried his younger brother was going hurt himself, he shifted their positions, pressing Will straight down into the mattress and lying on atop of him, using his weight to pin him there. “Your body knows what you need, Will. It knows that you need me.” He kissed Will’s shoulder, wanting to give him some kind of comfort.

The knot continued to grow, Will wincing and struggling as the pressure intensified with no sign of avail, his groans eventually changing to wails.

 _“No,_ ” Will moaned as the knot swelled again and again. “No, Robin, no more!”

“This will be over soon,” Robin reassured him. “You’ve done so well so far, Will. I know you can manage.”

“ _Can’t_ ,” Will panted, and then let a long, wordless cry as the knot gave its largest increase yet.

“You’re strong, Will, you’re strong.” Robin reached out and caressed Will’s jaw. “I know you’ll make it through.”

The knot expanded again, and this time Robin instinctively knew his knot had reached its height and was now the largest it ever would be during their union. And thus, with his younger brother firmly spitted on his cock and moaning as he was forced to take his enormous knot, Robin bit down onto Will’s neck, declaring him as his mate beyond question.

“You’re mine, Will Scarlett,” he murmured to him, peppering Will’s shoulders with kisses as Will went tense at the new pain of the mark. “You’re mine and no one else’s.”

Then he felt his climax approaching, and Robin let out a groan himself as he finally achieved his release, wram seed spilling from his cock deep inside of Will. Will let out a sigh of relief, too, as Robin’s knot deflated significantly, diminishing much of the strain. Almost immediately, he tried to pull away, but let out a gasp when he found that the knot wasn’t gone completely and that they were still locked together.

“Patience, Will,” Robin whispered to him fondly, raising himself and lifting Will’s hips as well, shifting them so that Will could be more comfortable and lie on his side. “Just a little while longer, now.”

He kissed the back of Will’s neck again, sliding an arm around his slim waist and using his other hand to run his fingers across the fresh mark, marvelling that he’d been able to declare his younger brother as his mate.

But then, here in Locksley Manor, here in Robin’s arms and in Robin’s bed, was where Will belonged. Never again would Will be reduced to living in a forest and coping with the harshness of nature’s will and whims; he would now always have a war, comfortable home with Robin as his treasured mate.

“Thank you,” he said once more, running his hands across Will’s flat stomach. “Thank you for giving yourself to me.”

Will was still breathing hard from the exertion, and his voice was weary but affectionate when he responded. “Thank you for sparing me from enduring that with another Alpha.”

Robin chuckled, glad that Will wasn’t too tired for his usual cheek. “Always welcome, brother. Now rest.” He reached up, gently stroking the cheek of his beloved mate. “Your heat has only just begun.”


End file.
